Hate and Jealousy are the first steps to Love
by Too hard to be called Love
Summary: When Weyna, the original wolf, ancestor of Klaus and Hayley, rings at the Mikaelson's, war was declared between the hybrid and her. Indeed, she devotes a sharp and deadly hatred to her down. But the hatred she feels like jealousy that pics him, are they not the first step towards love? Klaus/OC, Elijah/Hayley
1. Weyna Labonair

Klaus turned the last page of the book of poems of William Blake. He had browsed this lines hundreds and hundreds of times. He looked up to his brother, sitting in front of him, frowning, still as a marble statue. The relationship that united them, Elijah and him, was those who passed through the years, regularly experiencing these impulses of hatred that make up a day or another a fraternal bond. Their eyes, in the same light brown color in the morning sunlight, met. A challenging glow lit in the pupil of the older, the same hand in the flame of the original hybrid. They were mutually betrayed an impossible number of times but this time their quarrel would last. Klaus saw his brother as a thief. Elijah saw his brother as a vindictive selfish. Because he loved Hayley. More than he had never loved a woman. Klaus only wanted the child to create new hybrids, an army that only him could control.

Their supernatural hearing caught sounds they wanted not to hear. A car approaching. It stopped abruptly, tires crunching on the gravel driveway, doors slammed close to the mansion. The Originals rose up, watching. Rebekah went downstairs, questioning his siblings by a look. Hayley's pale and tired face appeared behind the blonde. Someone knocked on the door. Several times. The youngest vampire opened the wooden panel. Three tall silhouettes dressed in black stood before them. One of them moved forward. She knelt before Klaus, clearly showing her bid. Her hood shadowed her face. Her cronies were caught. One of them was a witch, with the features of the Bennett and the other was a young vampire with blonde wavy hair and her blue eyes were fixed on Rebekah.

Klaus began to wonder. Who was the young woman kneeling in front of him as well ? It was not a hybrid, he had killed them all...

- Mylord…

He knew this cool and dark voice from beyond the grave. A flash of steel gleamed in the shadow of her masked face.

- Who are you ?

- You do not recognize my voice, Lord Niklaus...

The hybrid, with an angry gesture, threw the clothes back. In her face, he discovered two dark and fiery eyes, whose bite disturbed him. Her raven black hair was plaited but wisps escaping from her plait stroked the scar which barred the symmatry of her cheek. The corners of her blood-colored lips got up in a strange grin and Klaus recoiled, hit. Metal circuit ran over her teeth, similar to those wore by teenagers of XXIst century. Then the cold fire from the eyes of the young woman refocused him on her bicolored iris. One black and one gray.

- Weyna.

- Bravo, Niklaus. You have earned the right to play again.

- What are you doing here ?

- I came to offer to my down my protection, see ?

- Your down ?

- I am the original wolf, you know. You also must have noticed she had the same birthmark as mine. Your companion is my great-great-great granddaughter. And I forget some great.

- First : Hayley is not my girlfriend… Second : this is not your kind protection, you're pretty kind I do-my-small-business-and-I'm-gone, right ?

- I changed, as everyone. Except you.

- Who told you that I have not changed ?

- All. The way you talk to me like I am nothing. Hayley. Her child. You did not even sawn when you saw my face. You're still the monster that tried to rip my head off.

- You still have not forgiven me.

- What could make me change my mind about you? You were gone. I was forced by Marcel to flee in the bayou with others. And the others are dead! You know how many wolves are still in New Orleans? 4! Me, Hayley, Eve and Christian.

- Who is Christian? I have not heard of him.

- My companion

- Companion.

- You're not irreplaceable, you know.

Klaus continued to stare at the wolf. She smiled a little.

- There are two solutions for its protection.

- What are they ?

- Either she comes to live in our camp, or it's me who moved here.

- Never. She stays here. Endpoint. And you do not get installed.

- I can not protect her then.

Elijah watched the scene silently. He immediately recognized Weyna, she was Rebekah's best friend. And Klaus's lover. They knew her since their birthday. She was much older than them. Her origin dates back to antiquity. She had never aged since his transformation. Why had she been so changed ? How was it possible? He had asked her once. She never responded. He felt Hayley move towards the door. The young pregnant woman put her hand on his shoulder. He swallowed a smile. Since the time she almost lost her child, they were more close to eachother. He had kissed her so many times ... In his dreams. It was then that he decided to participate to the conversation.

- She stays.

- What the hell ?

- Niklaus, she stays. She protects Hayley. So she stays.

Klaus returned to the living room, unable to bear the triumphant look of Weyna. His life became hell. With Elijah who approached Hayley a little more each day, Rebekah who was harassing him about the baby, the child who just happen in a few months, this Davina witch who continued learning control and sometimes blew a cabinet when she got angry, Marcel had become suspicious and many who began to gather his army and now Weyna. He thought she was gone, forgotten forever. He had even hoped her to be dead. But she was immortal. And furious against him. She was still beautiful, even with the scar and the device. He had read in her eyes that she would pay him his suffering. He thought he would stay away from her at the next full moon. Which was ... Tonight. In ... 8 hours. He heard footsteps coming into the room and turned around. It was the vampire who accompanied the original.

The pretty blonde strolled into the room, without paying attention to the hybrid. Klaus looked. She met his gaze and smiled.

- Nice collection, she said, pointing to the library.

- This my brother's.

- Oh. Elijah

- Yes. You know the family ?

- From reputation. I know that your brother is the ... pleasant one...

- Really? Your source is ... Weyna , I bet ?

- Right. You are the wild one.

- The Wild? This is how she described me ?

- Among others…

She did not blush, but her eyes sparkled momentarily.

- Like ?

- Paranoid. Aggressive. Often brutal. Dominant.

- Very interesting ... How would you describe her ?

- Weyna? Suspicious, protective, dominant, aggressive sometimes, fair…

- Fair ... This is the first time I described it as it.

- It is our sire.

- What's your name, love ?

- Maureen.

- Could you take me in the loop ? He asked him, using his power of hypnosis.

- Ok.

Weyna pulled out her stuff from her bag. She sighed. This story with Christian was just a lie to make him become jealous. But he hadn't flinch. She went to change. When she came out of the bathroom, lost in her thoughts, she did not notice Elijah, leaning against the doorframe, waiting for her. She rummaged in what she had brought and found the jewelry she wanted. Elijah's eyes widened when he recognized one of the two.

- You has kept his necklace.

She jumped, turned violently

- Yes. It reminds me a little happier period.

- But he gave it to you.

- I am attached, Elijah.

She put the link of dark leather adorned with a moonstone perfectly polished on her neck and stared. The soft glow that took the stone lit up her face and shone in her eyes for a moment became yellow.

- The other pendant ?

- This is for Hayley.

He approached and reached out to the sphere of metal engraved with ancient symbols, enclosed in a double circle of wood. A few inches from the object, his hand was stopped by the original wolf's one.

- Don't touch, Mr the Original.

- And why ?

- It should only be touched by a wolf of the family of young pregnant woman. It is extremely valuable and fragile.

- Who owns it? And what exactly is it ?

- It's mine. Until my witch binds it to Hayley. This is a pregnancy bola improved by the witches of the bloodline of Quetsiyah.

- What is it more precisely ?

- A guarantee for the health of the child. And it helps to soothe the pain of its mother. Initially. It is further coupled to a locator spell and magical protection.

- Why Hayley ?

- Because she's my last descendant. She must be protected.

The young woman took the pendant in hand and sighed. It reminded her of another time. Her time.

- Where is she ?

- Downstairs with Klaus and your acolytes.

- Perfect. She will have to come with me tonight.

- Why ?

- Elijah. A werewolf turns on the full moon, always. Being one, I could ensure her safety. And no question that you or your brother come. You would make yourself bite. And even if it is not fatal, it hurts. And I do not want to have two originals crazy of pain. More if it's Niklaus.

She left the room, Elijah on her heels. She descended the stairs. Klaus heard her footsteps in the stairs among with his eldest's. There had always been a strong friendship between them two. Perhaps even stronger than that bound to Rebekah. Weyna had this romantic and frivolous as a young woman of 17, what had brought Rebekah, but also a very intelligent and very sensitive experience of life, which had conquered Elijah. Klaus had not chosen for her wisdom or her normal teenage behaviour. She had bewitched him. Literally. Her polychrome eyes had that effect on men. And there was this violence, this bestiality in her. He looked up from his reading, the moment she entered the room.

She had changed clothes. She was now wearing skinny jeans in gray brown plaid , a black man short jacket that revealed her belly a little, black heels which Rebekah would envy and around her neck... His necklace. She looked just across the room. She gave orders to his witch, two of them scurrying around Hayley.

- What are you doing, Weyna ?

- I protect your ... no matter who is it for you but I protect her.

The witch took a hand of Hayley who let her do that and put it on her ancestor's. In the clenched fist of the original was laying the bola. The witch stood in front of the two wolves, head up, eyes closed, hands on each other supernatural fists and began her spell. A light wind turned into the room, it became harder and harder as and when the young woman spoke. Klaus felt all the hairs of his body stand on end in front of the discharge power. He saw Weyna shiver several times. The link completed, the witch took a deep breath. A long silver wire went from the heart of the original wolf to her hand. Another thread of energy, this time bronze achieved Hayley's link. A last, a copper onr having its source in the shade witch, completed the transfer. The jewel shone between the fingers of both women. The witch fell, the blonde vampire grabbed her and stretched her on the couch. The ancestor and descendant remained to fix the luminous ball illuminating their faces with a strange reflection. The brightness of the object gradually decreased. Weyna then withdrew it from her hand and passed it around the neck of Hayley. The glow spread to the whole body of the pregnant woman then disappeared abruptly. She smiled.

- That's done, sighed the original

- What is done ?

- Hayley's protection. Finally, part. The other is me and you.

She smiled, dropping into a chair. She crossed her long legs.

- Okay then, what do we do now ?

- What do you want to do ?

- You see dear Niklaus, I'm dying to take a ride into town. I'm sure if you ask your friend Marcel, he will agree to let us walk a little, don't you think ?

- I'm with her, exclaimed Rebekah. It's been a long time since we last hang out together.

- And I'm to, added Hayley. I really want to go outside.

- I see that you're conspiring against me, scolded Klaus

- Yes. But this is not a reason to plant a dagger in the heart of your sister, Niklaus. Nor in mine, that you could not do it. And do not even think to touch a hair of Hayley !

- Understood. Ladies, if you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call.

He left the room, muttering. No sooner had she arrived than Weyna put everything upside down. Out in the town ... He called to inform Marcel that Rebekah was hanging out in the city with a few wolf friends. The vampire gave reluctantly his consent and as soon as his friend had hung up, ordered a surveillance team of the small group.

And the three women hung out.


	2. And she hadn't done anything particular

Thierry Vanchure and his two henchman emerged from the shadows. Quietly, they took the three young women that they were designated as targets. Rebekah Mikaelson, the great and original blonde vampire, wasn't the most dangerous of the group. In fact, the one that made them shiver was the one they didn't know. A pretty brunette with Labonair birthmark. Bad. Very bad. She turned her head to them and her eyes of two different colors pierced Thierry. He was deeply certain of being unmasked. But the wolf went on her way. Without paying more attention to the three men, that completed the worrying of the vampire. Weyna leaned slightly toward Rebekah and whispered.

- Marcel sent us a watching squad. He fears for your safety perhaps ?

- Very very funny, Weyna ...

- Don't be upset, Beka !

Hayley watched the two originals's quarrel. There was a great and ancient complicity between the two women. A millennium one.

- No offense, Weyna, how old are you?

- 2,630 years.

- 2,630 !

- Yes ! It isn't apparent, huh ?

She laughed. Indeed, it wasn't. Her eyes shone with a strange charcoal burst, a burst of memory.

She gently ran her right hand on her belly. The tattoo, hidden by her top, was the guardian of her memory, the relief of the day where it all began. The day she became divine worshiper of Amun at Thebes in 603 BC. She remembered everything she had lived, a few weeks, in this daydream, was the life of a wife, indeed mystical, of a god. Everything was as they had described. But there was something else. The ceremony. Nobody had told her about it. She was happy that day. Happy to be choosen. Now, 2,614 years later, she cursed herself not to have noticed the looks of other worshipers, the needle that the divine wife, the older and more powerful of all, was turning over the coals for purification. Now, 2,614 years later, she knew the pain of the tattoo, the white-hot needle that had sanked into her belly, the tip tracing a circle, burning on her skin, the black pigment that had marked her forever.

She stopped at the Jardin Gris, where she bought some plants. Supernatural, wizards like Marcel's vampires , turned round on her way. The other two were gone in other shops and now she was alone.

Weyna looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. She savored all her senses, the happiness to find her corner back. The sounds of voices speaking sweet Cajun masked the lights steps of the vampires. It is only when they had trapped her, she realized. Thierry emerged from the shadows and stared at her. Now he remembered her. The original wolf he had himself driven from the area, ensuring Marcel gratitude towards him. The tempting idea to replay the history came into his thougts.

- You remember me, wolf ?

- Hey, Marcel's doggie ? You haven't finished in the garden yet ?

- Once. Because of the hybrid.

- Remember me to congratulate Niklaus next time I see him.

- You will not see him before a long time.

- What are you gonna do to me? Kidnap me? With two vampires? Let me laugh!

- I just need a few seconds of downtime.

- You won't be able to knock me out, I have a hard head.

- Who says I want to knock you out ?

Thierry glanced at one of his vampires. He knew he was dealing with an immortal original. He also knew that it was a suicide mission. He pulled the syringe from his pocket and threw it at his head while his comrade lay on the wolf. The young woman, despite the deep gash she had opened in the arms of a vampire, was quickly neutralized. She groaned and her eyes became dangerously yellow. But she had no time to dodge the slightest movement; the needle sank into her neck already. She felt the poison seeping into her veins, running in her whole body. And it burned her.

She writhed violently, exposing his neck involuntarily. Thierry took advantage. He broke her neck. Her body collapsed on the sidewalk. No deaths to report. Yet. Because nobody had noticed the toxic bite on Thierry's arm. The vampire was so ecstatic after his victory he had not even felt the woman's two fangs sink into his arm. He was transported to L'Abbattoir. Rubbing his hands, he thought of the joy of Marcel when he would see her.

Rebekah was worried. Certainly Weyna was big enough to defend herself but she was also extremely punctual. And this time she was 15 minutes late. Hayley felt the concern of the original. Even if she didn't understand, she knew there was a problem. The blonde vampire pulled out his cell phone and called a record number.

- Elijah. We have a problem, I think.

- Let me guess; Weyna Labonair.

- This time it isn't the fact she wanders in front of everyone as the narcissistic bitch she is. The problem is she doesn't.

- Can you be a little more specific please?

- She disappeared. No more original wolf strutting before the lackeys of Marcel.

- Wait. I'm coming.

Elijah left the Mikaelson's house in a breeze. Which problem Weyna had she gone to shove? She used to get in trouble when she had the chance. As Niklaus actually. They were really similar those two. Sadistic, indifferent, paranoid, impulsive, emotional, volatile, moody, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitors. Add to that the dominant alpha wolf side, the explosive nature of the hybrid clamped for 990 years ... And of course, he was the big brother, was called upon problems. And unfortunately, these two knew each other for over 1000 years. He sighed. The street was full of tourists, mostly Asian, who took a picture of everything that moved, including himself, as he made his way through the crowd, almost running. Rebekah saw his brother coming, more pressed than usual, the tails of his suit jacket fluttering slightly with his pace. She had not seen him so eager for ... at least last week.

- So Elijah. What do we do?

- It's simple. We look for her.

Weyna looked up, growling. It hurts to die. No doubts. She looked around her. A room, which could be a bedroom, empty. Just her hands tied with chains on both sides of her body, now standing with arms crossed. She looked up at the ceiling and grinned. She knew that ceiling. Perhaps too well. She heard some noises voice. Someone entered. Marcel. She had a bitter smile.

- Happy ? You have me.

- Oh, but it wasn't wanted. You see, Thierry is very loyal to me and I think seeing you recalled him how he had chased you the first time. And so he brought you back. What is perfect, I have a couple questions for you.

- Go in Hell, Marcel. You haven't sired me and I do not see any reason that I obey you in anything.

- Why did you come back?

- To stay in loop with my family. Niklaus is one of my descendants and Hayley too.

- You're liing to me. Don't challenge me. You know very well what I'm capable of. Klaus has taught me everything. And you were very close to him at a period of your life.

- This is the past.

- You still want revenge, right ?

- It is the past, Marcel.

- This is why you 're back. To make him pay.

- He almost ripped my face off. But it was 92 years ago. I have changed.

- But I'm sure you'd like to see him suffer.

- I can't. It is my only protection.

- You do not need protection. You are the original wolf.

- Exactly.

He approached her. She turned her head. Marcel was almost right. Yes, he was right about one thing. She always hated Klaus as strong as allowing every cell of her body. He had hurted her. She wanted him to pay the price of her blood. Marcel continue to detail her. There was a slight shadow in her eyes, an unbearable fear, instinctive.

- What do you fear Weyna Labonair ?

- Not you, scoundrel, she spat angrily.

He strucked at her. Gasping, she felt a warm liquid draining from her broken nose. Her blood. He planted a knee in her stomach, causing her to bend. His eyes said she would regretted having challenged him. He turned away. She thought for a moment he had finished with her. But when she saw one of her jailers wield a thin rod of wolfsbane, she shivered. Even when the second vampire tore her shirt, revealing her tattooed belly. She didn't shuddered when she felt the poison against her skin. She burned. And the yell that escaped her mouth was more animal than human.

Klaus entered the Abattoir. Each time, the painful memory that the master of this house was now Marcel did wince. They had lived here 200 years. And now, he hated to come back as he had hoped that for several decades. He climbed the stairs and walked past an old room. He knew this piece. It was the Weyna's bedroom. Where he had mortally wounded her, where Elijah had surprised them, where he had spent many hours hunched over her face now disfigured. Actually, it was pretty well recovered. And it was her fault after all. He was about to continue his journey when he felt a presence behind him. He turned quickly. The young vampire who stood behind him was not unknown to him. One he had tried to bribe.

- Josh, what a pleasure...

- Marcel wants to see you.

- Where ?

- Right here.

The supernatural indicated the door before which Klaus had stopped. Why did he want to see him in this room? According the metal rattling he had heard, it had become a torture chamber. He began to have a suspicion. Which was confirmed when he had walked through the door. Behind the big black vampire who was watching with a mean air, behind the two thugs guarding her, the girl who had come back to make his life a mess was chained. And according to the traces of blood that had flowed over her face and the few horrific burns that covered her chest, she had been a bit battered. She moved violently in her chains when she saw him.

- Niklaus. Would you tell this sadico-maniac who is reveled to see me suffer to death, to release me, please, thank you.

- Marcel, you wanted to see me?

- Niklaus Mikaelson, do not pretend you did not hear me!

She struggled wildly and reaped a new burn that made up scream of rage and pain involved. The two men discussed a moment. He did not give her a glance.

- Marcel, you can continue. It will do her good to take a little beating.

- Klaus! I hate to ask you this but please, help me !

He turned to her. She found herself hoping. Hoping he would help. Hoping that for once, he wouldn't be a manipulative bastard. He standed in front of her, savoring the vision of her burned body, half-naked, vulnerable. The corner of his lips lifted in a little sadistic smirk and he articulated :


	3. Never underestimate a wounded woman

**Thanks to Evenlight, beverlie4055 and StarReader2009 for their favs and follows. **

**Guest : Yes, sure Klaus is sadistic but he's also a little bit arrogant. And saving her isn't something is up to do... See by yourself ! Thank you for reviewing, it's always pleasant (little message to other readers by the way). **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

-No.

He turned quickly. Weyna had such hatred in her eyes ... She would see him, she would be revenged ... He smiled, thinking she couldn't do it. His charm had a fairly substantial effect on her, he had seen it many times. He had had great nights with her. Not only nights elsewhere. But he didn't attach himself. However she was a woman. And a wolf. He wasn't like her. he wasn't sensitive. He didn't attach himsel. They had had good times. For him, it was just sex. No feelings. No links. Just fun.

Marcel knew what he would do. He would release the wolf. For the simple reason that she would skin his enemy. And also because this night was the full moon...

Elijah looked at the clock which turned over the city map. The young witch who wielded it, Davina, looked up at him. She was deeply bored. Location spells like the one she was doing didn't require any special power, no particular control. But if it was so important to the original, she would do it. The hypnotic movement stopped at a specific point on the map. Elijah winced ... And shit ... Weyna was the Abattoir. This meant that it was Marcel who was responsible for her disappearance. He would surely have to kill one or two vampires. He sighed. He hated getting his hands dirty. Which always happened, considering the infernal ability of his brother to get into troubles. He rejoined Rebekah and Hayley, smiled at them in a way he hoped was reassuring. He quickly explained the situation to them. He would be alone for the wolf's rescue. Rebekah would protected the young pregnant woman. Despite their disagreements, he left them. L'Abattoir was open, as always. He greeted a dry nod to Marcel's vampires who watched him pass, speechless. His vampiric hearing caught a howl of pain that would not even have escaped a human ear. It was her. He was sure enough. They should stick fer with aconite. He already knew what was the effect of this plant on the lupine body. It burned. Strong enough to cause the screams he heard now. Elijah sighed up the sleeves of his jacket. He was left for another ride.

Weyna didn't immediately understand what was happening. Her keen senses had warned her of the approach of a vampire but she had just thought of a new torturer. She had not realized who was that vampire when he entered the room. Even if he was her best friend. In fact, she had closed her eyes and waited for a beating. She heard a scream that, for once, was not out of her throat. Taken aback, she looked was her savior. She smiled seeing Elijah wipe his hands full of blood.

- Hey. What's up, Eli ?

- I already had enough work with my brother, you could have you refrain your idea of doing a mess.

- First : I didn't do anything, they skipped me above. Second : you should let him fend occasionally. It is not with a big brother like you that this kid will become independent!

She smiled. The vampire was unfastened her and supported her because she could hardly stand on her feet. Burns on her stomach were horribly red and swollen.

- Are you ok ?

- No. I don't think so. I was tortured for an hour or two by Marcel's vampires, just for some reason obviously I still do not know. And then I want to kill your brother. He will have to beware this little jerk. Especially tonight. Because if I cross his way, original hybrid or not, I chow him. And it will not be a pretty sight, I promise you.

-Okay, try to stand on your feet. We'll see after for slaughter.

She grimaced. Her wounds were already healing but it was still not the best. Elijah brought her back to the mansion as fast as he could. It does not crossed the hybrid, its greatest displeasure. The desire of the carving was quite large, what he did was monstrous. She thanked Elijah. She liked the vampire and had the thought Hayley was lucky. Elijah Mikaelson was a rarity in this world.

Klaus sipped the glass of bourbon that had offered him Marcel. He could not escape these moments where both of them pretended a deep friendship despite the quarrels, the blood that had flowed and the hatred that took them when they saw. They had to keep up appearances, do so to have contacts and information on each other, a job in itself. He had a little evil grin, remembering the events of the afternoon. Weyna. This girl was hell. She followed him wherever he went, stood in the shadows behind him, chasing him with her ink and steel look. And on top of that, she had a knack for messing around. Marcel was both a godsend and a taste of hell for him in this story. A gift from heaven because he had captured her and took her far from him. A taste of hell because the way she had seen him going away with this extreme resentment from the depths of her eyes, gave him chills. It was revenge. One way or another, when he would expect it the least.

A lackey of Marcel, one of these young vampires hoping for a day light ring soon arrived. He announced rather bad news. Thierry, the right-hand of the King of New Orleans, had been bitten. By a werewolf.

- What?

- He is dying, Marcel.

- Klaus. Would you be willing to heal Thierry?

- I'll see what I can do. We'll see after for the rest.

The hybrid clearly requested compensation. Bad. Marcel took his best enemy after the unfortunate messenger. They went upstairs. The vampire was suffering. The bite had become infected faster than usually. Klaus approached the supernatural and bit his wrist. He let him drink the blood flowing smoothly. Hardly had he taken a sip, he groaned loudly. On his arm, the fangs brand grew, expanded on the skin, as if the blood of the original condition was getting worse without the vampire cure.

- What's going on? You were suppose to heal him!

- Who was the last wolf who approached him?

- This wolf girl... Weyna Labonair.

- My blood can't cure him.

- He is dead, said Marcel gloomily.

- No,we had to have the blood of Weyna. It is the only remedy.

- I think she would rather kill you than help you there.

- I must speak with her.

- She left.

- You released her ?!

- Yes.

Klaus took a deep breath. Do not kill an ally to all his creations's sight. Very bad idea. The look he gave him worthed a stake through the heart. He left abruptly. He was going to find her. He already had a plan.

Weyna went out of the shower, sighing. Her skin was again devoid of wounds, only small red patches indicated that she had suffered. She wrapped herself in a towel and unraveled her dark hair. She watched carefully in the mirror, hating the reflection of her tired eyes. She was Weyna Labonair, the original werewolf, menopaused for about 2,580 years, she had been tortured to death several times in the same day and she wanted to kill one of her descendants, the original hybrid who, like her, was immortal. She hated her life, her eternity. She walked into her room, put on underwears to go looking for a not too skinny outfit that allow her to more easily turn at dawn, in about 4 hours. She was closing her bra, when a voice sounded behind her. A voice she knew only too well.

- What a delightful vision at this time of the day. The underwears have greatly changed since the last time I saw you dressing up yourself.

The young woman turned growling.

- Klaus.

- Oh, please, stop with this furious air, love. I didn't come to start a fight.

- That is what you deserve. You're a bastard.

- I'm sorry.

- I don't believe you.

He moved slightly towards her. She stepped back, staring intently at him.

- I'm sorry. You understand, I can't reveal my weaknesses to the enemy.

- Since when am I one of your weaknesses?

The hybrid's voice became caressing soft. He saw the young woman soften a little more each time. He came back but she didn't stepped back. He retained a slight smirk. He won again. Even the most murderous anger would broke under his charm. His hand gently stroked the cheek of the wolf.

- You've always been my biggest weakness.

He wasn't thinking a single word but his persuasion worked. He felt her relaxing. He approached her. And did something foolish in the circumstances. He lowered his guard and kissed her. Weyna let him do it, finding herself pressed against him. A moment in which he felt her responsive and slid his fingers along her back, he came to the conviction of having again defeated her. At a moment he lost some control. Oh, he didn't let his instinct take control too long. But enough for her. The young woman took off him brutally and knocked him. He fell to the ground, unbalanced, and even before he was able to respond, he found himself lying on the ground completely, torso enclosed by the long legs of the wolf. She had a sarcastic smile.

- Never underestimate a wounded woman, Niklaus.

And she slapped him with all her wolf strength tenfold by the approach of the full moon. He heard his jaw crack when the bones met. He tried to move, but the grip of the young woman's thighs deprived of his breathing and a lucky escape. She looked into his eyes and he realized he had made a huge and indescribable mistake.

- You're a manipulative bastard. Sex may be a good way to overcome silly human chicks but you won't have me like that. You just spoiled the unique opportunity to buy you one day in my eyes. I'm not a fly that draws with honey and you might be a exceptional lover, you're nothing but a narcissistic bastard. Thierry can die, I don't care. You won't have my blood. I'm not here to satisfy your desires and needs, ok?

He nodded slowly. She stood up, flanked him a kick where she knew it would hurt. He stayed here for a moment and disappeared vamp-speedy. She had a slight smile and finished dressing whistling.

Cami finished wiping the glass she was cleaning,vague eyes , for some time. She nor heard neither saw Klaus arrive and sit on one of the bar stools. Her eyes widened when she noticed him.

- Klaus Mikaelson, what do I owe this honor?

- The desire to talk with someone.

- Marcel?

- It would be so simple if it was Marcel...

- Who else ? Elijah? Hayley?

- None of them.

- So there was someone I don't know in the game.

- Yes.

_/ / The bitterness in her eyes made him understand that he would rather agree. He went under the icy fire of the irises of the young woman. He should have known she would take revenge. He had been fooled by her innocence. / /_

- Who?

- My ancestor.

- Outch...

- Yep. Outch.

He touched his painful jaw. He sighed.

- Tell me.

- Weyna Labonair.

_/ / He slightly touched the birthmark that adorned the shoulder of the young woman. He felt her stiffen in his arms and she grabbed his hand and placed it on her hip. He thought no more about it and kissed the delicate skin of the wolf where it was most appealing: the base of the neck. / / / / A savage growl made him turn his head. He had left his brother Henrik behind to see better. He was squatting but his eyes met easily those of the huge black wolf who overlooked him from its full height. He knew this animal. Something in the shade of color between two golden eyes. One was darker than the other. / /_

- And who is she exactly?

- The original wolf. The ancestor of all the wolves that the Earth has never worn.

- I meant for you.

- She is ...

_/ / The hands of the young woman put off his shirt. He leaned over her and pressed her tender body against the wall. His fingers discheveled her long black hair and her fingers dug into his back. / / He read in her eyes the purest hatred. She struck him. He retorted. They fought violently. When they stopped, breathless, they were covered with blood. / /_

- ... My lover, my enemy ...

_/ / She smiled at him. He looked at her and despite his grief after the shots of his father, he stood up and wiped his tears. She encouraged him by a look. He thanked her with his. / /_

- ... my most loyal friend.

- Why be unhappy with her back then?

- Because I almost rip her head off the last time we saw each other.

- Oh. And I guess she wants revenge?

- Good guess.

He stared at something invisible, lost in distant memories. Cami continued to observe him carefully. There was the pain in his heart, behind his wickedness shell. It still made him more human. Kinder despite everything else.

Weyna realized that the moon had risen when she felt her muscles tightening against her will. She rose suddenly, knocked at Hayley's. She opened the bedroom door to find a young wolf in Elijah's arms. They abruptly departed from each other when they saw her. She smiled at her friend. Klaus would know nothing. The two wolves quickly joined the Bayou. Just in time. The transformation began. Their eyes went yellow, their bones broke and re-formed to create the body of wolf, their hands and faces distorted and long hairs grew on their bodies. The original raised its black head and howled at the moon, long hunter teeth calling for blood. At its side, Hayley was a lunar silver gray one. Both animals began hunting.

Elijah went down to the lounge and grabbed a random book in the library. He knew, as Rebekah, that Weyna would knock one day or another at the door of the house. They had just hoped that this wouldn't the case so soon. Sometimes, quite often in fact, there was a surge of resentment toward their mother, Esther, who had transformed them into vampires, had clamped the wolf side of Niklaus and had linked him to his ancestor. Weyna and Klaus were related by blood. Wherever he went, she followed and so on. It was one of the reasons that had unconsciously pushed his brother to return to New Orleans. They were related by blood. Elijah, like her sister, had witnessed the ritual.

_/Esther poured in a cup Tatia's blood and gave it the two young people. Candlelight increased abruptly when she pronounced the formula that would bind them forever. A clever and powerful spell pushed Klaus to bite the wolf and to exchange blood with her. Rebekah slipped her hand into his older brother's who smiled reassuringly. He was trying to convince himself at the same time. But the spell worked. The young people live forever linked without even knowing it. /_

The oldest original sighed, remembering that day. Since then, everything had changed. More or less in a bad way. Klaus and Weyna didn't understand why destiny always met them. This made him mad and he rejected on the wolf all the story. But his unconscious worked well enough for him to hate any link whatsoever. That was why he killed indefinitely all emotional ties of his siblings. For them to didn't finished as confused as him. Unknowingly, Klaus was lost without her.

Elijah sighed. He was alone in the house. Alone. And he was deeply bored. In these moments, the memories of the years he had spent in saving his brother ascended. The memories of those he wanted to love and who had been knocked out by Klaus ... Tatia, Katerina, Mary, Celeste... One way or another, everything was his fault. He stood up abruptly. Don't think about it. Certainly not. Sometimes he wanted to scream with frustration. He was always the big brother, the one who solved the situation. And he was sometimes sick of being like this. Sometimes he wanted to leave. Away. Change of life. Start from new. Away. Elsewhere. Without all these problems. He left the house that reminded him so much. He had completely forgotten the full moon above him.

The four wolves had gathered. Weyna led the pack, alpha wolf among the alphas. She had this strange happiness, the feeling of being alone, when she was in her wolf form. No more problems. She savored the wind on her face, the softness of the ground beneath her feet. It was another world so much more ... easier. Eve, pretty redhead wolf, short-legged, and Christian, big brown male, separated from the other two. They then returned to the Bayou. Hayley and her ancestor joined the car and retransformed. Weyna then felt something. Vampireaccording to her senses. Her upper lip lifted slightly on her human teeth still stained with the blood of animals which hadfed her. She ran towards the enemy. And stoped violently.


	4. Biting Jealousy

Walk. Elijah wandered among the trees. He didn't want to think. To think of them. Just focus on the feelling of his muscles contracting and stretching regularly. Forget. He was lost in the tortuous path of his memory. He stopped a moment to get rid of painful ideas.

_/ / Celeste smiled. He loved her smile. He especially loved the lips that formed it. He approached her slowly, a fluid and silent approach. She laughed slightly. Near of her, he embraced her, his hands hugging her waist and his face burrowed in the long curly hair of the young woman._

_- Celeste ..._

_- Yes, Mylord?_

_Her sing-song voice enchanted him. He hugged her against him. She sighed._

_- I would never let my brother harm you. Ever._

_- While you're at my side, I'm not afraid of anything …_

_He kissed her and their bodies were covered with a shudder. He dragged her after him in a room. And shut the door close. Their lips sealed. He layed her gently on the bed and stood for a moment in contemplation. Moment during which she unbuttoned his jacket and pulled it off. He smiled and took her mouth, didn't want to release it. / / / / Her mouth. Her whole body was flotting of the surface of the water, lifeless. His eyes widened when he suddenly realized. He rushed to her, praying as hard as his soul could. He pulled out of the tub the face he had so often kissed the shimmering surface. No more sparkles in her big brown eyes. Blood had started to leave, the skin paler than ever. He then had the feelling that something was killing him. He screamed in pain. In his suffering, he thought only of her. Celeste. Dead. / /_

He opened his eyes to see a huge wolf with a dark brown color staring at him. He cursed himself. He had completely forgotten the full moon and its cortege of overpowered werewolves. He got up slowly, trying not to arouse the enmity of the beast whose golden eyes watched with a discontented glow. And shit. He had no more time to take a step. The wolf jumped. And hit a tree. It re-attacked and the original vampire couldn't avoid the toxic fangs which bit into his leg. Pain slipped his mind. He fell to the ground. The animal was still looking him. The original then waited. He knew that the beast was about to finish him. Momentarily of course but it was still an unpleasant sensation. So he waited. Shortly. But when he felt the fangs against his neck, it was the beast which screamed. Two dark eyes, turning golden under the influence of anger overhung the wolf. Elijah smiled slightly. Weyna.

The woman threw a wolf a so icy glaze that it turned immediately the back and ran away. She turned to her friend and smiled.

- For once, I'm the one who's saving you.

- No comments, please, Weyn'.

- Ok. But I think you're gonna get yourself serious yell at. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ...

At the same time she said 1, Hayley came running. Her eyes met Elijah's. He had a little sheepish smile. The wolve said nothing. But her eyes said it all. She replied without addressing a word to him.

-Yell at, huh?

- Yeah ... It's called "We answer imbeciles with nothing but silence." I think it is even worse that way. Especially for you.

- Why is that?

- Because that means I'll have to yell at you.

- Oh no ...

- The choice is yours. You want to be healed before or after ?

- Preferably before.

- Not even funny ...

She approached him and held out hrt wrist. He looked questioningly at her before biting.

- C'mon, regale yourself!

He sank his fangs into the flesh of the arm of the young woman who shuddered. Despite her immortality and ability to transform into wolf, her body and her mind remained those of a human. And Elijah always managed to make his preys forget the pain, replacing it with pleasure. And it was awesome. Even for her. He pressed the arm of the wolf against his mouth and sighed. He released his numb member shortly after.

- Oh my, Eli ... If you weren't my best friend, I would fall in love!

- You tell me this just thing everytime we exchange blood, Weyna, I think I understand, thank you.

He released his own wrist and bit into it. The small stream that escaped the injury didn't have time to fall to the ground. The wolf was already taking vein to her lips. Elijah let her. He was used to share his blood with her. She smiled and left the bite heal. She decided not to yell at him.

- Hmm. You are delicious, my dear.

- Shut up and get back home.

They returned to the mansion. Klaus was waiting for them. Standing firm. The young woman entered the room, followed by her friend. The hybrid stared at them without saying a word, drinking his glass of liquor. Then he noticed the bite marks on their wrists and went into a rage. He stood up abruptly, his face closed.

- You two had a lot of fun during my absence? Weyna, leaving my brother being attacked by one of your wolves, and you Elijah coming out in the woods a full moon night? But I guess you have comfort yourselves, am I right?

- What makes you think that?

- You exchanged your blood. It must have been nice ... Especially with you, Weyna, I know plenty well to judge on this point.

- Don't be such a fool, Niklaus. Nothing will ever happen between us. I could try to explain to you the concept of friendship but I am afraid that is too tied to feelings, mutual respect and harmony so that you can figured it out.

-Don't you say a word, Elijah? Too immersed in your thoughts to worry about us, poor ignorants too anchored to the ground?

- Klaus. Do not blame your brother.

- Who should I blame then? You, maybe ? You, the original wolf, Wise among the Wiser, Ancient among the Ancients, mother of a miraculous, exceptionnal bloodline, huge and overpowering and my ancestor by the way. You, who have me betrayed so many times!

- I have never ever betrayed you. Do not reverse the roles!

- Thou who has been a sister to me!

- Niklaus.

- Elijah. Please. This is a conversation between me and her.

The Original vampire left, even though he feared the worst could happen. Klaus turned to Weyna. The face of the young woman was frozen. His too.

- What will you blame me this time? What fault you have committed yourself will you charge me of? It's not my fault if your brother Henrik died, killed by a wolf. It is not my fault if your mother did to you what she did to you. It is not my fault if you're a heartless, jealous bastard! It is not my fault if Hayley is pregnant of you, if Elijah is in love with her, if Rebekah loves Marcel, if I came back, if I want revenge and especially if nobody likes you! You're all alone, Niklaus. And let me tell you something. You've always wanted people to fear you. But listen carefully. It is not the fear people feel when they see you. It's disgust !

- Enough!

- No. Not enough. I'm tired, Klaus. I'm not the one responsible for this story. You're the one to blame for your misfortune

- ..Shut up

- I'm tired of silence, Niklaus.

- I said :Shut Up !

He screamed with rage. She looked at him with eyes full of contempt that said "you'll never be able to control me." His eyes became yellow and he bit her. She screamed. Both canines were planted in her neck and were mauling it now. The others separated them. Rebekah supported Weyna whose blood flowed on the carpet. The wolf collapsed. Her brain was disconnected within the scope of pain. The blonde vampire sat the body of her friend and looked up to Klaus.

- How dare you!

- Rebekah, calm down please! Said the elder when he noticed that she was ready to hit the hybrid.

- I should have let him rot when I had the chance to!

- Right, Rebekah. He paid enough.

- Really? After all he did ?

- Yes. You should take care of Weyna.

The blonde took care of her friend. She had noticed that the body of the original wolve had the same reaction to her people's venom than vampire's bodies. It would be a litteral hell for her ...


End file.
